PAZ A MEDIAS, VIDA INCOMPLETA
by Lady Legna
Summary: EL Emperador Demonio ha muerto y una época de paz ha empezado, pero una verdad amenaza con ser descubierta y esa paz es más frágil de lo que parece. Un inesperado enemigo regresa y el mundo necesitará a su antiguo y verdadero salvador para enfrentarlo. RR
1. Prólogo

**PAZ A MEDIAS, VIDA INCOMPLETA**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

_**Prologo**_

Donde estaba?

Quién era?

Qué era?

* * *

"_Nada"_

"_Nada" era la mejor descripción de lo que su existencia percibía en aquel momento._

_Percibir?? Acaso se puede percibir a la "nada"??_

_Pero más importante que eso, para percibir algo se necesita tener cierto grado de conciencia sobre tu propia existencia, de lo contrario, no tendría ningún valor._

_Cómo sabía eso?_

_Qué significaba eso? Que su ser estaba naciendo o siendo creado? Que estaba comenzando a existir o que ya existía y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de eso?_

_Se concentró en esa nueva, o tal vez no tan nueva, experiencia de percepción. Había algo más a parte de la nada?_

_Palabras se iban formando en su ahora conciencia._

_Dolor, amor, pena, esperanza, culpa, cariño, odio, amistad… confusión. Qué significaban todas esas palabras? Parecía conocerlas, pero no hallaba un significado concreto para ellas, era como si le faltara algo más aparte de conciencia para poder entenderlas. _

"_Confusión"…. Esa palabra estaba haciendo eco en su ser por alguna razón. Por qué? Es como si resonara en cada rincón de su mente rodeada de nada tratando de decirle algo._

_Ummm… podría ser…. Podría ser que se estuviera sintiendo confundido en aquel momento?_

_Una nueva vibración haciendo eco se extendió como "felicitándolo" por su deducción. Entonces existía la gran probabilidad de que aquellas extrañas palabras fueran emociones; pero si son emociones, entonces…_

_Entonces aquello era sentir? Algo le decía que no en su totalidad, todavía le faltaba ese "algo" para completar su razonamiento… razonamiento… "razón". Podía percibir que allí se encontraba la clave, pero aún era incapaz de alcanzarla._

_Si sus deducciones eran correctas, si realmente estaba sintiendo confusión en ese momento, entonces por qué aún no lograba internalizar las otras emociones? Qué tiene la "confusión" y no las otras que la hace más accesible a su conciencia?_

_PLINNN! _

_Oooh!! Claro!! _

_La confusión es un elemento perfectamente compatible y consecuente con un proceso puramente mental; pero probablemente las emociones en general no sean un elemento solo de la razón, sino que requieren también de una manifestación en el plano físico…._

_Un cuerpo!!_

_Cómo no lo había visto antes?!!... en sentido figurado._

_Necesitaba de un cuerpo, una existencia no solo en el plano inmaterial de su mente y sus razonamientos, sino que en el físico también para poder experimentar en toda su extensión lo que significaban aquellas palabras._

_Y eso lo volvía a traer al inicio de su predicamento… Qué era él?_

_Alma? Espíritu? Un Dios? Un Demonio?_

_Una conciencia sin presencia material condenada a existir sólo de la teoría y la imaginación?_

_O sí tenía un cuerpo… algo que lo hiciera real._

_Algo que lo hiciera un ser vivo… Un cuerpo significa estar vivo? Qué es un ser vivo?_

_Tal vez si se concentraba un poco podría averiguarlo…_

_Concentración…_

_Pasaron lo que para su existencia parecieron varios minutos, qué sabía él sobre el tiempo y sus delicadezas si ni siquiera podía dilucidar los secretos de su propia naturaleza… mejor ni pensar en eso._

_Concentración…_

_Percepción…_

_Qué era eso? Esa…. Sensación? Poco a poco su conciencia parecía separarse más y más de aquello que al principio había nombrado "nada". El mundo que había dado albergue a su existencia inmaterial comenzaba a cerrarse a su alrededor, limitando su presencia pero sin privarlo de lo más importante._

_Nueva información estaba llegando a su ser…. Sensaciones nuevas pero tan familiares a la vez. Se sentía dentro de algo duro y pesado, limitado y compacto… Era esto un cuerpo? Debía serlo! Genial!! Pero… Como funcionaba?? Respondería a su voluntad? Por ahora no podía moverlo, pero si sentía! Se sentía como flotar, ligero y curioso, pero había algo incomodo… frío??_

_Tal vez solo necesitaba concentrarse un poco mas…_

_Una ola de sensaciones me golpea de pronto sin piedad… De pronto todas las emociones y sensaciones que había deducido y más recorren mi recién descubierto cuerpo; olores, colores, sabores, sonidos…_

_Y de nueva las preguntas asaltan mi mente con mayor intensidad que antes…_

_Qué era él?_

_Era una planta, un animal? O un ser con una conciencia e inteligencia superior? Un humano?_

_O algo más?_

_Cómo podía estar formulándose todas estas preguntas? Instintivamente, o eso le parecía, sabía que se necesitaba por lo menos una pizca de conocimiento e inteligencia para cuestionarse todo esto y para procesar las percepciones de un cuerpo como el suyo._

_Formaba esta curiosidad parte de su desconocida naturaleza? O era algo adquirido?_

_O mejor! Se reflejaba en esto algún olvidado conocimiento de una experiencia previa?_

_De una vida previa?_

"_AAAgggghhhh!!"_

_Su cuerpo emitió un extraño sonido como respuesta al inesperado dolor que lo asaltó._

_Luces, colores, sonidos rítmicos, palabras, aparecían en su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa…_

_Amor, odio, felicidad, tristeza, dolor, nublaban su mente._

_Voces, rostros, risas, lágrimas… nombres._

_Memorias…._

_Un nombre… su nombre._

"_**Lelouch!"**_

_Una identidad, un calor en su interior…. Y una orden._

"_**Abre los ojos!"**_

_Y así lo hizo._

* * *

- Ya era hora!! – lo increpó una fría voz con aire burlón – No estas ya muy grandecito para jugar al bello durmiente? –

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

HOLA!!

Soy Lady Legna o Legna-chan para no hacérselas larga, soy nueva por estos lares, pero ya tengo fanfics de otra serie. Hace poco terminé de ver Code Geass y me ha encantado, es una serie interesante en muchos sentidos, tiene de todo un poco y una trama llena de giros y sorpresas. Además, una de las cosas que más llamó mi atención fue el hecho de que sus protagonistas no eran totalmente buenos ni malos, son una mezcla de los dos que me mantuvo debatiéndome entre el amarlos u odiarlos durante toda la serie.

El final despertó un gran conflicto en mi, a pesar de que matar a Lulu era uno de los finales que veía venir, pero no me creía que en verdad lo hubieran hecho; me tomo un par de días superarlo y comprender la elegancia de este desenlace, bastante acorde con la serie, pero también debo reconocer que hay muchas cosas y detalles que siembran la duda y hacen pensar lo contrario, además de muchos cabos sueltos. Se que hay muchos debates sobre esto, pero admitámoslo!! Lelouch se la pasó mintiendo TODA la serie, por qué sería extraño que su muerte fuera también un engaño??

Pues, esto me da esperanzas y deseos de escribir una continuación, se que este prologo es algo abstracto y que me dejé llevar un poquito con ese pequeño conflicto existencial, pero no me hagan mucho caso, sólo es el prologo. Los mecchas, las estrategias y los giros sorpresa no son mi área, pero haré un esfuerzo. Por ahora creo que será un HaremXLelouch es la primera vez que no tengo nada decidido, todas me caen bien para él, pero ya veremos.

Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y recibir sus comentarios o criticas constructivas, nada mas no me bajen mucho el autoestima si?? n///n jejeje

Nos leemos!!

**REVIEWS!!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**PAZ A MEDIAS, VIDA INCOMPLETA**

**by**

**Lady Legna**

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Una intensa luz parecía cubrir todo a su alrededor, lastimando sus ojos.

_Conciencia_

Su mente comenzaba a despertar con lentitud y pereza. El mundo ya no era obscuro y vació, sino que comenzaba a llenarse de formas, sombras y movimiento.

_Cuerpo_

Su cuerpo se sentía entumido y frío, como si llevara siglos inmóvil, congelado en el tiempo. Sus sentidos comenzaban a funcionar uno por uno registrando y probando cada elemento perceptible en su entorno, ayudando a su mente a salir de su letargo.

_Vida_

Si… el dolor de sus músculos, el frío que calaba sus huesos, los latidos agitados vibrando en su pecho se lo decían… Estaba vivo. Y sentía… o si. Las emociones reprimidas recorrían su cuerpo en una ola de alivio desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies.

Y por fortuna, no parecía estar solo.

- Lelouch… me escuchas? – dio un adolorido asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta – me reconoces? –

Con un gran esfuerzo intentó hacer funcionar los desobedientes músculos de sus ojos, su vista borrosa y desenfocada apenas y le permitía registrar detalle de la persona frente a si.

- CC?? – murmuró en un súbito reconocimiento de la peliverde que lo miraba con preocupación y disimulada ansiedad. Qué había ocurrido con él? Por que estaba tan adolorido? Sus pensamientos eran un completo caos de imágenes sin sentido, su ceño se pronunció por el esfuerzo de encontrar algo de coherencia dentro del mar de memorias desorganizadas. Qué era lo último que recordaba??

Su corazón saltó un latido.

_Un desfile por una calle rodeada de gente, sus antiguos camaradas y su hermana encadenados y humillados rumbo a su ejecución, exclamaciones de asombro, un caballero enmascarado, disparos, una espada…_

_Requiem._

-_ Bruja mentirosa!! _- pensó el ex-emperador con una sonrisa burlona – _Si le hubiera dicho que morir atravesado por una espada iba a ser tan desagradable hubiera buscado una forma más amable para su cuerpo de…_ -

- CC-sama!! – una familiar y emocionada voz masculina interrumpió su tren de pensamiento – por fin ha despertado?! –

- Completamos la clave de la cerradura hace unos minutos – respondió ella volviendo a su tono usual – Esta frío y empapado hasta los huesos, Jeremiah, ayúdalo a cambiarse mientras le aviso al Conde y a Cecile; aún está muy aturdido y hay que monitorear sus signos vitales… -

- CC – volvió a murmurar Lelouch tratando de detenerla, demasiado desorientado para darle sentido a lo que estaba escuchando y muy débil para hacer movimientos por si mismo.

- No te esfuerces – le susurró con suavidad dejando un poco de lado su usual frialdad, mientras le apartaba los húmedos mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro – te explicaré todo cuando regrese – Sus sentidos parecieron apagarse de nuevo ante la relajante caricia que lo hundía de nuevo en aquel pesado estupor – Enseguida regreso –

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Pendragon, Britannia**_

- Zero… - La tranquila voz de la Emperatriz Nunally vi Britannia hizo eco por cuarta vez dentro del enorme despacho sin lograr respuesta.

La joven soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio mientras observaba el perfil del hombre sentado en el elegante sofá ejecutivo y que parecía tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había movido un músculo en la última media hora.

- _jijiji_ _Se habrá dormido?_ – pensó ella con una sonrisa divertida. No tenía forma de saberlo, esa extraña máscara que más parecía la cabeza de un gallinazo aplastado contra un vidrio lo hacía imposible, pero era entretenido imaginarse el rostro tras la máscara todo despeinado, a mitad de una siesta y con un hilillo de baba resbalándose por su boca. Su sonrisa falló. Era divertido imaginarlo, pero la realidad estaba lejos de ser entretenida.

Cualquier otro hubiera pegado el grito en el cielo al ser testigo de semejante ofensa como lo era no contestar a Su majestad la Emperatriz, pero ella conocía al hombre detrás de aquel disfraz.

- Suzaku – El chico casi pegó un salto ante la mención de su antiguo y supuestamente muerto nombre, aterrizando nuevamente a la realidad mientras una enorme gota aparecía sobre su cabeza.

- Nunally! Lo siento, estaba distraído pensando en el nuevo proyecto de… -

- Susaku… - lo volvió a interrumpir cortando de una lo que ya sabía sería una larga e inventada escusa por ausentarse de su propio cuerpo – por qué no te tomas la tarde de descanso??–

- Eso no será necesario, Majestad, me encuentro bien – le contestó con frialdad mientras fingía arreglar los ya ordenados papeles sobre la mesa de centro.

La Emperatriz observaba su actuar nervioso entre irritada y resignada. Había transcurrido casi 2 años desde que el mundo vio caer al Emperador Demonio, Lelouch vi Britannia, a manos del salvador y símbolo de Libertad y Justicia, Zero. Tan solo semanas después de aquel histórico día, ella había sido nombrada la nueva Líder del Imperio que había sometido y absorbido a casi el mundo entero, bajo el apoyo y consejo de sus hermanos mayores Cornelia y Schneizel.

Un gran reto por superar había sido puesto sobre los hombros de cada líder mundial… el de construir un mundo de paz a partir de las cenizas del odio.

Zero, el asesino del Tirano Emperador, por unanimidad de votos dentro de la Federación Unida de Naciones recuperó su puesto como líder de Los Caballeros Negros y fue integrado como miembro del Consejo Supremo que dirige la Federación y cuya presidencia seguía estando a cargo de la representante de los Estados Unidos de Japón, Sumeragi Kaguya. La actual situación de Japón era buena, aparte de algunos asentamientos Britannos que permanecían como un enorme y viviente monumento al éxito diplomático entre ambas naciones, casi toda la estructura de la antigua ciudad había sido reconstruida y repoblada por los antiguos "Elevens" con la ayuda humanitaria y financiera de la Federación, por ser Japón una de las antiguas áreas numeradas que más afectada se había visto durante la guerra.

La Gran Unión China había logrado mantenerse viva y ganarse un estado de relativa confianza y estabilidad económica, después de kilométricas sesiones de negociaciones políticas y de firmar varias docenas de tratados de cooperación económica; sin mencionar la auténtica inquisición montada por los miembros del recién formado Consejo de Transparencia para la investigación y sanciones por corrupción dentro del Gobierno Chino. Gracias a este titánico esfuerzo, los líderes Chinos representados en la figura de su Emperatriz Tian Zi lograron una significativa mejoría en las condiciones médico-sanitarias dentro de su territorio, aumentar la tasa de empleos y mejorar la calidad de vida de su población; además de recuperar algo de su credibilidad y poder político frente a las otras naciones.

El Imperio de Britannia, luego de la guerra contra el Régimen de Damocles, había quedado en una delicada posición política y económica, pero gracias al talento diplomático que a Nunally "le había caído del cielo" como decía ella, las cosas lograron estabilizarse con relativa rapidez. La Federación ofreció su apoyo para reconstruir su destruida capital y reactivar sus actividades comerciales. Por orden Imperial, toda actividad de conquista quedó terminantemente cancelada y se iniciaron las negociaciones con las áreas numeradas para su liberación. Contrario a lo que todos pensaban, fueron pocas las que reclamaron su independencia; muy por el contrario, 6 meses después se firmó la ratificación para la formación de la Unión Imperial de Estados donde cada uno conservaba su nombre, territorio y autonomía de su jurisdicción, pero unidos todos bajo un mismo sistema de leyes y liderado por la Emperatriz de Britannia, cuya nación seguía siendo de gran tamaño, a pesar de haber vuelto a ocupar su territorio anterior a las conquistas.

El Euro Universo, siendo la unión mejor organizada y estable luego de las guerras, se vio forzado a detener cualquier acción hostil contra Britannia, a la cual siempre se habían opuesto. Pero, lo que inició como una oposición para evitar ser absorbidos dentro del Imperio Darwinista, se convirtió en una real ambición luego de la caída de su último emperador. Los reportes de actividades sospechosas y el alarmante incremento en su fuerza militar alertaron a la Federación de un posible intento de conquista o represalia sobre Britannia. Por fortuna, la rápida intervención de los Caballeros Negros y la clara oposición de los miembros de las diferentes Uniones terminaron por sofocar cualquier avanzada militar por parte del Euro Universo, al menos por el momento.

Si, el mundo se encontraba ahora en una relativa estabilidad y paz.

Por supuesto que seguían existiendo los grandes y clásicos problemas de pobreza, salud, educación, vivienda, etc, etc… o el hecho de que de vez en cuando se apareciera algún desarraigado social que proclamara querer recuperar el antiguo imperio o que alguna célula terrorista quisiera causar dolores de cabeza, en cuyo caso siempre eran rápidamente despachados por los Caballeros Negros que parecían ser bastante eficaces lidiando con terroristas…. Algunos se preguntaban a qué se debería eso??. Pero, a pesar de los diferentes obstáculos presentados, las cosas parecían ir de acuerdo al plan del secreto maestro ingeniero que lo diseño.

- _"Parece" es la palabra clave_ – pensó con tristeza la emperatriz – _porque la realidad es algo distinta a lo que de lejos parece_ – La realidad era, sin duda, algo diferente para algunos de ellos.

El corazón de Nunally se retorció en su pecho como dolorosa respuesta a sus pensamientos. A pesar de que su naturaleza amable le permitía sentirse satisfecha y alegre por que el mundo pudiera experimentar aquella época de tranquilidad, una parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse dolida y despechada. No era justo. No era justo que todos pudieran tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de un futuro mejor, menos la persona que hiciera eso posible. No era justo que, muy por el contrario, el nombre de esa persona pasara a la historia como sinónimo de maldad y tiranía en lugar de recibir el mérito y la reverencia que se merecía. No era justo que a ella se le negara lo único que deseaba y necesitaba…

No era justo que ella perdiera a su hermano.

Y justo frente a ella, se encontraba la otra parte culpable de su dolor. Suzaku había matado a su hermano. Bien sabía ella que ese era parte del plan de Lelouch, que había sido él mismo quien se lo pidiera, pero había sido el ex Knight of Zero quien aceptara hacerlo y lo llevara a cabo. No es que ella lo odiara, entendía sus razones para hacerlo, pero en la privacidad de su mente no podía evitar reclamarle por ello.

- Majestad – la voz de Zero interrumpió sus pensamientos – hay algún otro asunto que desee discutir conmigo?? –

- N-No, eso sería todo – casi lo había olvidado, éste era el último día de visita de su más controversial consejero a Pendragon. Hacía un par de meses que ella, bajo el apoyo de su hermana Cornelia, había nombrado a Zero como consejero honorario de la Unión Imperial. Las razones??... Puramente políticas. Desde su retorno para asesinar al Emperador Lelouch como castigo por sus tiranías, su reincorporación a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros fue un hecho y mucho se había esperado del carismático e inteligente líder de multitudes en su participación dentro de la Federación, pero las cosas se habían complicado. Sus inspiradores y dramáticos discursos, así como las efectivas estrategias militares y políticas, se habían convertido en algo tan propio de aquel personaje que su drástico cambio de actitud y desempeño fue algo muy evidente tras su regreso. Preocupantes teorías al respecto habían circulado por los diferentes medios de comunicación en el último tiempo poniendo en duda su autenticidad y competencia y darle un título de consejero en una unión tan grande había sido un no muy efectivo intento de mejorar su imagen.

Porque no había mucho que se pudiera hacer… él no era el Zero original.

- Entonces me retiro, mi regreso a Japón está programado para dentro de unas horas – contestó terminando de recoger los últimos documentos revisados.

- Suzaku… Te marcharas de nuevo sin dejarme ver tu rostro? –

- … - El joven dudo unos instantes - Por qué deseas tanto ver mi rostro, Nunally?? Kururugi Suzaku murió, nada de lo que hay más allá de este disfraz debería importarte –

- No estás muerto! – inquirió con seguridad y preocupada ante el tono desesperanzado del chico – El que tu y mi hermano hayan planeado todo esto, el que hayas tomado su lugar como Zero, no significa que hayas dejado de ser un ser humano, no puedes aislarte de esta manera –

- Al contario… - contestó con frialdad – nadie debe saber que sigo con vida, nadie debe saber que yo soy Zero o de lo contrario todo habrá sido en vano, la gente perdería la fe en la labor que desempeño! Soy un traidor, recuerdas? –

- Debe haber alguna manera, no puedes seguir como hasta ahora, cómo puedes guiar una organización como los Caballeros Negros hacia un futuro diferente si has perdido la fe en tu propia vida?? – le preguntó Nunally con decisión tratando de hacerlo entender - Zero es un símbolo de esperanza, Susaku, si tu no la tienes no podrás transmitirla a los demás y la gente ya lo está notando –

Un largo y tenso silencio se extendió entre ambos, ninguno dispuesto a ceder. Segundos después, un incómodo Zero retiró con lentitud la máscara en su cabeza revelando el rostro cansado y abatido de Kururugi Suzaku.

- Lo sé y, por lo que he podido ver, es inevitable – dijo tratando de esconder su frustración – Yo no soy Lelouch, no soy un gran estratega ni tengo gusto por el drama, solo soy yo y hago lo que puedo. Nadie debe enterarse de mi verdadera identidad y eso me exige que me aparte de aquellos que puedan descubrirlo. Este es mi destino y mi castigo -

La joven Emperatriz lo observo con tristeza mientras se volvía a colocar la máscara y se despedía cortésmente para prepararse para su viaje. Un suspiro derrotado escapó de sus labios. Ella jamás imaginó que Suzaku pudiera ser tan soberanamente terco, su imagen pública se estaba lentamente deteriorando cada vez más; si su actitud huraña y fastidiada de la vida no cambiaba, pronto tendría otro problema que agregar a su lista de pendientes… Si tan solo Lelouch hubiera buscado otra forma de alcanzar la paz sin hacerse odiar por todos para después auto-mandarse a matar, las cosas serían tan diferentes.

Su hermano había sido un tonto, tan brillante y astuto a la hora de formular sus asombrosas y complejas estrategias, tan perspicaz para leer a sus oponentes y anticipar sus acciones, pero tratándose de considerar y entender los sentimientos de las personas que lo rodeaban, parecía no tener mucha idea. Él se había sacrificado por el mundo, había dado su vida para que el odio enfocado en él, muriera junto con su nombre y las personas pudieran empezar de nuevo; casi podía imaginarlo con una sonrisa arrogante y burlona y su mirada confiada diciendo "Todo salió de acuerdo al plan", pero cuan equivocado estaba!!

Porque él, en su ignorancia, no se dio cuenta del daño que le haces a un ser querido cuando te sacrificas por él; mucho más, luego de que aquella persona había dicho tan horribles palabras y que lo había despreciado tanto pensando en la crueldad de sus acciones sin tener idea de lo que se proponía. Enterarse de sus verdaderas intenciones tan tarde, cuando nada podía hacer para remediar el daño causado, le produjo un dolor tan profundo que tal vez jamás llegue a superar. Qué pensaría el mundo de su tirano preferido si supiera el sacrificio que él hizo por ellos?? Quien sabe!! Su único consuelo era saber que no era la única que cargaba aquella pesada carga, porque ella no era la única que había logrado descubrir la verdad.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

- Dijo algo cuando despertó?? –

- No, estaba bastante aturdido, pero me reconoció –

- Sus signos vitales son estables y la herida en su pecho ha cicatrizado por completo, pero…. –

Lelouch se encontraba en aquel extraño estado entre la vigilia y el sueño… ese en el que eres consciente de tu entorno, pero no eres capaz de moverte aún. Las voces que conversaban en algún lugar cerca de él llegaban a sus oídos de forma amortiguada, como si hubiera algo separándolo a él de ellos.

Estaban hablando de él?? Era lo más probable… Después de todo, quién más había sido atravesado cariñosamente en el pecho con una espada por su mejor y sospechosamente dispuesto amigo como el último paso de un elaborado y suicida plan para engañar al mundo, otra vez, crear orden en lugar de caos, para variar, y que pudieran construir un mundo de paz basado en el diálogo una vez que su mayor tirano, que casualmente era él, desapareciera del mapa??

Sip, él y nadie más…

- Pero? – preguntó la voz que reconoció como la de CC.

- Bueno, la actividad eléctrica de su cerebro se encuentra por encima de lo normal, sus ondas cerebrales siguen un patrón con el que no estoy familiarizado y ni hablar de su condición física… - contestó una nasal y jocosa voz masculina – Contrario a lo que se esperaría tras su largo periodo de inactividad y a su evidentemente nada buena condición física previa… - la repentina aparición de una palpitante venita en la cien del inconsciente Lelouch lo distrajo momentáneamente – Emm… su condición actual es… muy buena –

- Y desde cuándo eso es malo? -

- Creo que no me he explicado bien – volvió a intentar el hombre – por su tiempo de inactividad, lo más lógico era esperar cierto grado de atrofia muscular; pero, por el contrario, presenta un considerable desarrollo muscular y cardiopulmonar si lo comparamos con su condición previa –

- Entonces el chico ahora es un "atleta"??- el sarcasmo en la voz de CC era ofensivamente evidente; casi podía sentir sus burlones ojos de bruja sobre él.

- jajajaja Bueno! No irá a las olimpiadas, pero al menos ya no dejará tirado los pulmones a mitad de las clases de deportes en la academia! –

- Lloyd-san!! Más respeto para Su Alteza! – La inconfundible y ofendida voz de Jeremiah, se hizo presente en defensa de su Señor.

Así que ese era Lloyd, a Lelouch no le extrañaba, no sólo porque era uno de los pocos que conocían sus planes y lo había ayudado a llevarlo a cabo, sino que también era uno de los poco que se burlarían públicamente de un miembro de a Familia Real, pero quién le había ido con el chisme sobre sus… "percances" en la academia??

- No está diciendo nada que no sea cierto, Jeremiah – intercedió CC a favor del científico.

Claro! CC! Qué pregunta tonta!

- Pero CC-sama, Su Alteza siempre ha sido de constitución delgada, no es su culpa! –

Y el pobre Jeremiah sólo la estaba embarrando más …

- Bueno, bueno, habrá que hacerle algunas pruebas de esfuerzo, pero con algo de entrenamiento estoy seguro que no quedará tan mal jajajaja –

- Lloyd-san!! – interrumpió una escandalizada voz femenina que seguramente debía pertenecer a…

- Descuide, Cecile – la profunda y escalofriante voz de Lelouch vi Britannia llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes como salida de ultratumba poniéndoles la piel de gallina – no es como si se estuvieran burlando de un hombre muerto, verdad?? -

**&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

HOLA!!

Uffff! Me tardé más de lo que pensaba en subir este chapi. En este solo explico un poco la situación actual del mundo, en el siguiente se sabrá un poco más. Please! Díganme qué piensan??!

Nos vemos!

**REVIEWSS!**


End file.
